boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Baby (series)
Big Baby is a series of shorts apart of Cartoon Network Wedgies. It originally aired on Cartoon Network in 2008, and later aired on Boomerang in the same year. This series along with Nacho Bear were the only two Wedgies series to have 7 episodes. Overview The series centers on a baby that is as big as an average adult. He helps people out in all kinds of situations almost everyday despite the fact that he doesn't exactly understand what he is doing most of the time and usually does everything out of curiosity. Two running gags in the series consist of Big Baby chewing on something at the end of every short and in the credits one of the characters is dressed up as Little Bo-Peep. Characters 'Big Baby' Main Article: Big Baby : No Voice Actor (Just baby sound effects.) Big Baby is the main protagonist of the series. Big Baby's actions make him look like he knows what he is doing but he actually does not and does it out of curiosity. Big Baby never talks English and just speaks baby talk, although in Rookie Cop it is revealed that some people understand what he is saying, as when he spoke through the megaphone at a wanted criminal, the criminal said, "Alright, I'm coming out!" But most of the time no one does understand him. 'Chief' Main Article: Man '' : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton The Chief is the boss of Centerville's race car driver, Tex Mannan, and his Helper. The Chief is determined to win the race, and his hopes were still not let down when Tex Mannan's car crashed. In fact, he ordered a reserved driver when he didn't have anymore reserved drivers, so Big Baby entered the race. 'Helper' ''Main Article Man : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton "Helper" is a name given to an assistant of The Chief at Centerville Raceways. He only had one line, "We don't have anymore reserved drivers, Chief." 'Tex Mannan' : No Voice Actor Tex Mannan is Centerville's racer who participates at Centerville Raceways. In the short he appears in, he was racing against his rival, Nash Ridges. 'Nash Ridges' : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton Nash Ridges is Tex Mannan's rival. Nash Ridges is also determined to win the race and nothing will stop him from achieving his goal. But, in the short he appears in, he trips and falls on the pavement and Big Baby crosses the finish line. 'Cop' Main Article: Rookie Cop : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton "Cop" is name given to an unnamed undercover police officer apart of the Centerville Police Department. He used to prefer working alone and at first loathed Big Baby as a rookie, but then he had a change of heart at the end of the short he appeared in. 'Head Police Officer' : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton The Head Police Officer is the Cop's boss. 'Criminal' : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton The Criminal was the one who was hiding in one of Centerville's towers and was the target of Cop. The Criminal wouldn't come out of the building until Big Baby babbled through the megaphone, signaling that he somehow can understand baby talk. 'Stewardess' : Unknown Voice Actor The Stewardess worked on the plane featured in the short, "Airplane". When she found out that the plane was going to crash, she asked Big Baby, whom she called "sir," if he could help. The Stewardess then put her trust him and called him a "professional," but she was a bit unsure. 'Assistant' : Unknown Voice Actor The Assistant appeared in the previously mentioned short. She was scared when the airplane was going to crash because the two pilots of the plane had passed out probably out of fear. 'Airplane Worker' : Voiced by: Patrick Warburton The Airplane Worker answered the dispatch sent by the Assistant and also put his trust in Big Baby. 'News Reporter' : Unknown Voice Actor The News Reporter reported about the airplane possibly crashing and how Big Baby saved it from crashing. Airing Big Baby originally aired on June 1, 2008 on Cartoon Network and later continuously aired on Boomerang until it eventually stopped well before its rebrand. See Also *List of Episodes of Big Baby *Videos of Big Baby References *List of Programs Broadcast by Boomerang - Wikipedia Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Wedgies Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows